Smiles are just an illusion
by Ino Death
Summary: This is just a bunch of oneshots based off of songs that might give you the feels. Pairing is HichiIchi/GrimmIchi and possible ZanIchi. Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the songs use in this story. All rights reserved. ((Sorry for sucky summery but give it a shot you might like it)) (listed as complete since it's nothing more than song fict oneshots)
1. Sail!

**((A/N: Ok so this is an apology One shot. Sorry for the lack of LMB,LMS (Love Me Bitterly, Loathe Me Sweetly) I'm doing my best on the next chapter but for all of you. I hope you enjoy. Please Review and let me know what you likes and what you didn't like.**

Chapter one: Sail!

"I could lie to you about everything, make invalid excuses the would do nothing but make you laugh. I could tell you that I loved you and that even though I know it's fucked up, it was how my mind worked. Because what else should I call this place but my mind? I could blame it on my ADD but I know it wouldn't make a difference. This was all my own fault. And if I'm being honest, and telling you the whole thing, you look like an angel. But you've fallen from heaven, so I wonder does that make it right to enjoy hearing you scream? I mean I don't know why, but as fucked up as it sounds I can't help but wanting hear your cry. Go ahead. Laugh. Smirk. Call me a freak. But in the end isn't that exactly what you wanted? Isn't that exactly what I am? I don't wanna call it pride but I know that's exactly what it is. That why I won't and can't tell this to anyone but you." A teen no older than 18 said. Tears streamed down his eyes as looked at a man who could pose as his albino twin. The teen had short spiky orange hair with dull milk chocolate brown eyes. He wore a black Shihakusho and a large sword on his back.

His counterpart was very similar though stood a few inches taller than him and had long white spiky hair. He had eyes of obsidian sclera and golden iris, holding nothing but a sick twisted and dark amusement. He wore a white Shihakusho and the same yet invert sword Ichigo wore on his back. He smirked as he listened to the broke teen speak, not bothering to even interrupt the smaller male as he continued to listen.

"I want to cry out for help. I can't take knowing all of this. All these damned emotions for you! You of all people. The damned thing I'm supposed to hate! So tell me! How the hell am I supposed to hate something that's saved me more times than not, even if its for your own use? But even if I call out for help isn't going to do me any good but rather land me in fucking looney bin?! I'd rather fucking kill myself than do that, but I know you would never allow me to do something so fucking stupid! You're the reason I'm a visored. Something that the soul society shuns because of being a fucking hollow! They want me to listen to them like I'm some kind of chess piece, but I refuse. I don't want to listen. And now because I'm too fucking stubborn and I refuse to stop, I'm being driven insane. I don't want this! I never wanted any of this! The only thing I wanted was to be strong so I could protect everyone. I never wanted to be part hollow or anything of the sort! I want to blame you so badly but I know you're not the real issue!" The young orange haired teen yells out as tears stain him in a world where rain has flooded it. Skyscrapers no longer there, but rather now it's nothing more than a run down town caused by the water degrading the buildings into rubble.

Shiro -Ichigo's white counterpart- just continued to smirk as he walked closer to the broken teen. He wrapped his arms around him almost as if to shield him from the other from all the cruelties in the world but himself.

 **"Tsk. King. You wound me, but I don't blame you. It's not your fault King. It's those around you, who expect so much from you because they can't do it themselves."** The hollow said as he wiped away some of the tears the were still on his face. The smirked that placed itself across Shiro's face was now more of a darkly amused grin. It wasn't splitting his face open like usual and for that Ichigo found some comfort.

 **"Come with me Aibou. Why don't you step down from your throne and take a break. Let me protect you. Let me make it so you don't have to worry."** Shiro said and Ichigo pushed the other away, causing the hollow to frown.

"No! How do I know you won't kill them all? All those threats before! How do I know you won't actually do it?" Ichigo cried out as he looked out at the hollow. Shiro just looked at him with dismay. The hollow sighed before scooping the teen back up in his arms. Shiro wasn't usually one to be gentle. No far from it, but it seems his king was too broken at the moment to be rough. He wouldn't even attempt it. He didn't need his king to shatter into pieces as he held him.

Shiro hated it. Every last second of it. Hated how Ichigo's 'friends' turned his once strong king into this weak and broken man before him. He wanted nothing more than to torture and dispose of the entirety of the soul society that made his Aibou this weak.

 **"Quite simple. I would be here with you Aibou. I would just be making sure your body stays alive. Now come. Come with your horse king. Let your horse carry to a place where you can be safe."** Shiro said and Ichigo -too weak to resist- nodded and gave Shiro control. The hollow smiled. He smiled not smirked nor grinned, he smiled. This made Ichigo relaxed, and before long Ichigo was asleep in his hollow's arms.

The smile soon turned into a smirk as he carried his king deeper into his inner world where the darkness dwelled, and the hollow resided. **"Sleep well Aibou. When you awake I do hope you will one day become the strong king you're meant to be."** The hollow said as he placed a kiss upon his king's head.


	2. Anthem of the Angels

**Anthem of the Angels: By, Breaking Benjamin.**

 **/I want to put out there, this may contain some spoilers, so read at your own desire.**

* * *

The room was pure white. Almost like that of bones. But even so, there was no light. In the room laid a large canopy bed. The curtains, sheets and blankets, all white. There wasn't an ounce of color in the entire room save for the orange haired teenager in the middle of the bed. He stood at a height of 5'8, and weighted around 145 pounds. He laid there, curled up and cuddled into a being only he himself could see.

The room was cold, yet Ichigo felt save in the arms of the being only he could see. The man was void of any color save for his eyes. His hair was as white as snow, and cascaded down his back in soft spiky locks. His eyes were that of golden iris set upon obsidian sclera. His skin why white like bone and his nails black as night. He had his arms wrapped protectively around the smaller more submissive, yet still volatile male.

Ichigo was snoozing somewhat peacefully in Shirosaki's chest. Shirosaki let out a watery chuckle as he stroked Ichigo's cheek with a black nailed finger. Ichigo leaned into the touch and hummed in response.

Even though Shirosaki was getting a positive response from Ichigo, Shirosaki could still sense the sorrow in Ichigo, causing his inner world to be drowned in rain. _**'You were way too young to have to experience all of this my sweet King.'**_ He thought. **_'It's sad that you'll no longer see the light of sun again my sweet Aibou.'_** Shirosaki thought to himself as he laid a kiss upon Ichigo's forehead.

Shirosaki had known that not many soul reapers had remained. The Quincys had brought them to almost complete extinction just like how the Soul Reapers had done to them a thousand years back. Yet here the two slept, one of the only Soul Reapers and Zanpakutos left. Shirosaki would have left his King to get help, but he didn't trust that the Quincy king might know what he would do and use the time difference in Hueco Mundo to his advantage.

Neither Shirosaki or Ichigo could tell how much time had gone on, but Shirosaki did know it had been quite a few months. He had protected Ichigo though. If any Quincy had gotten near him, he would let his spiritual pressure crackle out around the room. It was on a level only the Quincy King could get near and they immediately ran off in fear of having their soul crushed.

Shirosaki looked down at Ichigo again. His poor King was curled impossibly close to him, nuzzling his face into his chest as he slept. _ **'That's right King. Sleep for now, my sweet Aibou. I'll get you out of this hell soon enough. But we'll be chasing the dark for quite some time in order to be free.'**_ Shirosaki thought as he laid another kiss to his forehead.

Hours went by before Ichigo was awakened. He was hungry and while he could absorb the spiritual pressure in the air, it wasn't enough to give him a meal. Shirosaki noticed this and formed a Reiatsu ball and put it to Ichigo's lips. Ichigo looked up at him confused and Shirosaki chuckled. **"Go ahead. Eat it. You're hungry. The spiritual pressure in the room isn't enough to keep you from starvation."** Shirosaki told him. Ichigo nodded and took a bite of Shirosaki's Reiatsu ball and hummed in approval. He wondered idly where Shirosaki got the power to do such a thing. Yet he figured that Shirosaki must have gone hunting while everyone was asleep. The Quincy weren't stupid enough to kill off all of the hollows. They were part of the food chain and were needed to keep balance, so Shirosaki was able feed on the hollows who attempted to get to the world of the living when all were asleep. He'd hurry back to make sure Ichigo was save and sound.

"Shi... do you think... we're the only ones left?" Ichigo asked as he stayed curled closely against his hollow like Zanpakuto. Shirosaki kissed his forehead but didn't answer. That was enough for Ichigo to know that they were indeed the last of the soul reapers. Stubborn tears welled up in Ichigo's eyes as the thought of all of his friends. "Shi, I want to leave here. I don't think I'll last much longer here." He whispered as he clung to Shirosaki more.

Shirosaki simply just stroked Ichigo's hair as he pulled the covers closer over him. He noticed how much Ichigo had changed, making him a shell of who he use to be. The once hardheaded, stubborn and volatile soul reaper, was now nothing more than this clingy submissive male. Shirosaki laid a couple of kisses upon Ichigo's forehead, making him relax.

Ichigo looked up at Shirosaki as he was laid down. His eyes were widened in fear of being left alone, yet were still dull as they'd lost all their fight. **"Shh Aibou. My sweet Angelic King, you needn't worry. I'm not leaving. I'll forever be by your side."** He said as he laid down next to him, getting more comfortable before he pulled Ichigo onto his chest. He started to hum gently, making Ichigo sleepy.

It was a cycle. Shirosaki would hold Ichigo and sing The Anthem of the Angels, a lullaby that Shirosaki had heard Ichigo's mother play before she died. Feed him the food they gave him, or give him reiatsu balls.

Shirosaki looked down at Ichigo who was back asleep against him. He could feel the rain let up some in Ichigo's inner world, but it was still flooding inside him. He stroked Ichigo's hair and let him stay asleep. When he was sure Ichigo wouldn't wake due to him leaving, Shirosaki laid a kiss to his forehead and slipped out of be silently.

He let his Reiatsu restore his tatter robes. He exited the room and walked down the halls, letting his spiritual pressure crackle and kill off any Quincy who came any where near him. He made himself visible for those around to see. **"Say your last good byes now you bloody idiots."** Shirosaki growled out as he walked through the halls of Los Noches. He couldn't help but be pleased that the wahrwelt was destroyed before the Soul Reaper's fell. Shirosaki continued to suck in the Reiatsu and use it to his own advantage, killing and absorbing all the power each Quincy he killed had.

When he reached Yhwach, Shirosaki was thrumming with power and hatred. The room was cold and held a small light above the two figures. **"You've broke my King."** Shirosaki said as he looked at the man. A small chuckle was all he got. The white being didn't bother to comment on it. He allowed himself to manifest his sword, letting the large white blade rest on his shoulder. Long white locks fluttered and flared out wildly with the amount of spiritual pressure both men in the room were exceeding.

Glares were given to each other. Power and spiritual pressure slammed against one another. Shirosaki wasn't deterred by the spiritual pressure attempting to push him down. It did nothing for him."There's a difference between me and you Yhwach. We may both have similar powers, but mine is far greater!" Shirosaki said as he slammed his spiritual pressure down on him with much more forced than the Quincy King was expecting. The breath was knocked out of him as he continued to slam his power down on him. **"You need to keep your power. I have no need for it. I latch onto what ever power source I want. Be it another being or even just the reiatsu in the room around me."** Shirosaki told him, already know that this king couldn't see into the future to see his own end when it came to a being with the power beyond what the soul king had. **"You killed and absorbed a dear friend of mine. You've broke my king, and have taken over my land."** Shirosaki said as he continued to walk forward, taking his sword off his back and let it drag across the floor as he continued to get closer and closer to the man. **"Did you know that leeches who are part Zanpakuto can choose their wielder. And did you know that if they are born at the same time as their siblings they can hear each other through a link should they be in the same world as each other?"** He asked as he looked down at the man who was right in front of him. **"My brothers hate your kind. As do I, but I was willing to let your kind live if you behaved, but instead you took out a race which was needed. So you will die and your soul will be crushed and shattered beyond repair."** Shirosaki told him as he drove his blade into the man before him.

Yhwach didn't know what to do. How could this hollow, this Zanpakuto have so much power. He listened to all that Shirosaki told him, but never could he respond as the power was threatening to collapse his lungs. He gasped in pain as Shirosaki's cold white blade entered his chest. He looked down at it, eyes wide. How could this hollow be so strong? He looked up into Shirosaki gold upon obsidian eyes. "W...Why? H-how..?" He chocked out, coughing up blood.

 **"Why what? Why did I stab ya? Why did I take my time? How am I stronger than ya? How come you can't defeat me like ya did my king?"** Shirosaki asked him mockingly. **"Simple. I stabbed ya because I know you can't regenerate when a hollow of my class pours it's reiatsu into ya. I'm taking my time because I refuse to let you die painlessly. I'm stronger than ya because I've lived far longer than you. I'm stronger than you because I'm what you could call the white devil. You can't defeat me like you could Ichigo because Ichigo has a heart. He can't bring himself to kill anyone. Ichigo's too innocent for his own good."** Shirosaki told him, letting his blade twist as he pulled it out and stabbed Yhwach again. Shirosaki's cruel smirk stayed upon his face the entire time. He stabbed, twisted and pulled his blade out about twelve times before Yhwach died on the throne.

Shirosaki sorted through his soul trying to find the original soul kings soul. He grinned when he found it. He looked down at the orb and whispered a soft sorry before eating it himself, to keep the balance. He felt weird, he felt as though a heart had been placed inside him. Shirosaki shook his head and grinned as he walked back to his precious Ichigo.

When he got there he hurried back to Ichigo's side, seeing him thrashing in a nightmare. Any good feeling the pale demon had, had faded away. His Ichigo continued to thrash and cry out in pain and fear. Shirosaki nuzzled him and laid kisses forehead. **"King. Aibou, wake up. It's alright, I'm here."** He whispered as he stroked Ichigo's soft locks.

Ichigo slowly started calm to Shirosaki voice and touch. He opened his eyes and looked into Shirosaki's own eyes. A soft pale hand came up to touch Shirosaki cheek, trying to get closer to him. A soft smile broke out upon Ichigo's lips. "Shi... Looks like winter. Like an angel in the winter." Ichigo said.

It had indeed confused Shirosaki but he grinned and pulled Ichigo into his arms. **"My sweet Aibou, you needn't worry, Yhwach is gone."** Shirosaki told him. Ichigo's eyes widened and he clung to Shirosaki as he nuzzled him. "Shi, he's all gone? You're not joking right?!" Ichigo all but cried into his shoulder as he clung to the hollow like Zanpakuto.

Shirosaki looked over and out the window, smiling as he saw the white sky, turn back to the dark grey, illuminated by the moon like it had been all those years ago. He looked down at Ichigo and picked him up, bringing him all the way across Heuco Mundo to a completely new area. It looked a bit like an old Castle but with something Ichigo could see Shirosaki having lived in before. They went inside and Shirosaki smiled as he sonidoed them to a bed room.

The room's walls were a spider lily red and the floor had a black carpet that felt good against Ichigo's feet. The blankets were surprisingly clean and soft to the touch. Ichigo laid against them and almost fell back to sleep. He watched as Shirosaki took his clothing from him, and replace them with something warm yet comforting.

* * *

Years have gone by. Shirosaki helping the world balance it self out again. Any and all Quincey's were killed immediately unless they were willing to surrender and live their lives as humans. Shirosaki allowed them to defend themselves however it was very rare that it should be needed. While didn't like the soul reapers, those who survived were encouraged to come out of hiding and rejoin the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

In these years, Ichigo had become queen of Hueco Mundo, though he had never gone back to being the same strong and defiant King, Shirosaki knew him to be. It made him upset, but he refused to leave Ichigo's side. The orange haired man he new now was not his Ichigo, but still just a former shell of who he was.

Time and time again Shirosaki tried to get the real Ichigo back to him, however he couldn't. He'd tease him, call him "Berry", do everything that would have normally in the past gotten him worked up, but nothing worked. Shirosaki knew he was chasing after a shadow that would never come back, but it didn't matter. He was determined to find his Ichigo and bring him back.

And still even after decades, his old Ichigo didn't come back to him. The white Demon looked into Ichigo's beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and frowned. They were dull like usual. No real life, almost like Ichigo was just surviving. Still nothing but an empty submissive shell of what use to be a very volatile, smart and head strong teen.

"Shi?" Ichigo asked as he looked up at Shirosaki. They were laying in bed, Ichigo hugging Shirosaki close to him. He couldn't take it. He noticed the way Shirosaki was searching for something in him. He knew he was hurting the other and in turn it hurt him. He knew exactly what Shirosaki was looking for but he didn't want to tell him why he wouldn't, couldn't react like he use to.

 **"What is it Aibou?"** Shirosaki asked as he laid a kiss upon his forehead. He could feel Ichigo relax into him as he stroked and nuzzled his hair. It had grown out, just as long as his own.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and nuzzled his neck. "I know you're looking for the old me, but I can't seem to find it in me to fight back anymore..." He said and kissed his chest. "I know it's hurting you, but don't give up on me." Ichigo asked softly as he laid his head above Shirosaki heart. It had an odd beat to it. Like it was trying to continue beating, but could only do so very slowly.

Shirosaki just kissed his forehead again and stroked his hair some more. **"Aibou, I've always been by your side. I'm not leaving now. Even if you're just a shell of who you used to be, you'll still always be my sweet pretty little King."** Shirosaki said as he looked down at the orange haired male. **"Even if you can't fight anymore, I'll still protect you. I still sing the lullaby your mother sung, I'll still hold you and love you. I may not be able to bring you back, but I'll still never leave you."** Shirosaki said as he rocked Ichigo into his arms.

Ichigo listened to Shirosaki speak and a small smile rested across his face and pull Shirosaki closer to him and kissed his Zanpakuto's lips. Shirosaki responded quickly, taking advantage of Ichigo's eagerness. Ichigo smiled as he watched Shirosaki pull away and pepper him with kisses everywhere.

Shirosaki pulled away and stopped kissing him as he looked at his Ichigo. Looking into the dull brown eyes made him want to frown but he didn't. He looked at Ichigo's hollow smile, made to placate him. It made him angry, where had his Ichigo gone? Where had his sweet beloved angelic king gone? Yet even as he asked these questions he already knew the answered. His king had died when Yhwach had completely and utterly defeated Ichigo all those years back. It pained him that he could not bring his king back, but he understood. He held onto him and laid out more kisses upon Ichigo's skin. He hummed the Anthem of the Angels, while thinking about how much he missed his king.

 **"King, let's go back to sleep, one last time."** Shirosaki whispered as he looked at him. Ichigo didn't realize what Shirosaki meant by 'one last time', but agreed as he nuzzled into Shirosaki's chest.

That was the last night Ichigo Kurosaki was alive, and it would be two-thousand years before Shirosaki beloved King returned to him.

 _Sing the anthem of the angels  
_ _And say the last goodbye..._


End file.
